kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Roidmude 044
is a Low-Class Roidmude and a member of Reaper Legion division. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Reaper: Cockroach, Grim Reaper *Human form/synchronize: N/A *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Deadheat Flare's Deadheat Drop (body and Core) Character History Some time ago, Roidmude 044 was mid-evolved and remodeled as one of Medic's Reaper Legion that tasked to eliminate rogue Roidmudes. Along with Roidmude 094, they were sent to eliminate Roidmude 072 until tthey were overpowered and retreated. After 072 revealed himself to the units, Medic took an opening and eliminate him. Mach and Drive fought them along with Medic. Both him and 094 met their demise after Medic used them to cover her escape by throwing them in front of Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare's Rider Kick. Post-mortem Medic lied to Heart that Drive destroyed 072 alongside her Reapers. However, when an angry Heart confronted Medic about her Super Evolution experiments which had been harming fellow Roidmudes, he revealed that he was aware this was not the first time she had hurt their friends, alluding to her sacrifice of 044 and 094. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Reaper= *Height: 206 cm *Weight: 109 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Enhanced Combat Capability :After modifications made by Medic, 044's combat capability arises, which make him stronger than other Low-Class Roidmudes. ;Talons :After modifications made by Medic, 044 wields a set of talons on his right hands. ;Superhuman Jump :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can jump in a greater height. ;Acceleration :Reaper Legion Roidmudes can run in a blinding speed. ;Roidmude Core Elimination :According to Medic, members of Reaper Legion can eliminate any Roidmude's Core. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 044 was played by unknown suit actor. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? References Category:Spider Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Cockroach Monsters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters